winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Liona
'Liona '''is a princess from the realm Pluneta. Liona is an only child, and is one of the most powerful fighters of her home realm. When she first joined Winx Club the girls found her threatening. Only Flora was the one who accepted her, but only talks to Liona when the other girls are not around. When the other girls found out, Flora decided to stand up and tell them how sweet Liona can be. Since then, the Winx girls tried hard to accept her. Now the Winx girls accept her and are good friends with her. Liona is often hot headed, and often have problems controlling her temper, but she is independent and always ready to try new things. Her friends often describe her as brave and is always there for them. Liona is an Asian girl with black hair, pale skin tone and brown eyes. Civilian Liona's Civilian outfit is a yellow tube top, over a black tank top, with a black and white striped heart in the middle. She wears black denim jeans with a black and white striped belt, heart earrings, a black choker with a heart of the same pattern and black wristbands. She also wears a pair of yellow converse shoes. Winx ''Coming Soon Charmix Liona's Charmix is a silver lightning bolt pin with a light blue stone and a light blue bag with clouds on it. Enchantix Coming Soon Fairy Dust Coming Soon Believix Coming Soon Sophiex Liona's Sophiex consists of a yellow, off one shoulder top, with an orange flower and triangle, and green vines holding it up. Her skirt is a yellow sarong skirt over an orange one, and a vine belt decorated with an orange flower. Liona's sandals are green, with orange and yellow flower buds on them, and she wears green bands slightly above her elbows and on her wrists, to hold the see-through arm warmers. An orange flower decorates the top of Liona's braid, and a green band is holding it at the end. The wings are lined wiht a dark yellow, and are colored in an Africanesque design of green, yellow, and orange, with small gems of the same colors on the tips. She also wears light pink eyeshadow. Lovix Liona's Lovix consists of a short sleeved yellow top, with orange stripes on the sleeves, and an orange overshirt that has fuzzy warm wool on it, as well as a silver snowflake. The skirt is a yellow tight miniskirt, with an orange overskirt and a fuzzy wool belt. On her arms she wears yellow and orange wristwarmers with fuzzy wool bracelets. The boots are orange, with yellow laces and wool balls on them, and have long yellow, wool-trimmed socks on top. Her wings are outlined in dark yellow, with panes of orange and yellow, and orange gems dangling from the tips. Liona's hair is loose but for one braid, which is pinned with a silver snowflake pin. Mermaid Coming Soon Harmonix Coming Soon Sirenix Coming Soon lionawinx2.png|Liona's Winx LionaEnchantix2.png|Liona's Enchantix FairyDustComplete.png|Liona's Fairy Dust LionaNewBelievix.png|Liona's Believix lionaSophiex.png|Liona's Sophiex LionaLovix.png|Liona's Lovix LionaMermaid.png|Liona's Mermaid Form Wings LionaWinxWings.png|Liona's Magic Winx Wings LionaEnchantixWings.png|Liona's Enchantix Wings LionaBelievixWings.png|Liona's Believix Wings Other Outfits LionaFormal.png|Liona's Formal Outfit LionaRockstar3.gif|Liona's Rockstar Outfit LionaWestern.png|Liona's Western Outfit LionaGymnastics.png|Liona's Dance Class/Gymnastics Outfit LionaPajamas.png|Liona's Pajamas LionaSwimsuit.png|Liona's Swimsuit LionaIce.png|Liona's Ice Skating Outfit LionaTuttiFrutti.png|Liona's Tutti Frutti Outfit Formal Coming Soon Rockstar Liona's Rockstar Outfit consists of a white tank top, black vest and black denim shorts. Around her neck she wears a black necktie, on her left ear she wears a black and yellow star earring. Liona wears a black fishnet glove on her left hand and a black and yellow striped arm warmer extending from her elbow to about her shoulder on her right arm. She also wears a pair of yellow thigh socks, the other one being striped and the other one being plain and high heeled black converse boots. Her hair is tied into a pair of pigtails. Western Liona's Western Outfit consists of a white tank top under a yellow, black and grey plaid shirt, blue denim shorts with a brown belt, black leggings and brown cowboy ankle boots. She also wears a brown cowboy hat with a plaid patterned band, and brown bangles on both her wrists. Her hair is in a pair of low pigtails. Dance Class/Gymnastics Coming Soon Pajamas Liona's Pajamas consists of a yellow and white ruffled shoulder top with a logo of a cat on the bottom left corner, a pair of yellow shorts and a pair of fuzzy yellow cat slippers. Her hair is in a pair of high pigtails. Swimsuit Coming Soon Ice Skating Coming Soon Tutti Frutti Coming Soon Main Article: Hunter Hunter is Liona's associated pet. Roxy and Flora found him lying around during a trip around the forests of Linphea. Roxy tried to communicate with him and found out that he has a broken leg. Roxy healed him and decided to give him to Liona. ﻿Main Article: Emily Emily is Liona's Associated Pixie. Alessandro Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Without Wings Category:Female Characters